


How to Seduce One Oblivious Idiot

by allthingsqueer



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck in Panties, Buck in make-up, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Firefam Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hen Knows, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Pining Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sexual thoughts, Thirsty Eddie Diaz, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsqueer/pseuds/allthingsqueer
Summary: 5 times Buck tried and failed to seduce Eddie and 1 time he succeeded.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 551





	1. Push & Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This my first time writing smut for Buddie. My last fic was an angsty one so I thought why not write something smutty and a little fluffy?  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own.

1\. Push & Pull

Eddie is sure he’s died and gone to heaven. It feels like he can’t breathe, eyes fixated on the absolute vision that he was presented with when he entered the station. 

There was Buck, with his back turned to Eddie. Doing pull-ups. Shirtless. And he was sweating. _God. _Eddie can do nothing but stare at the way Evan’s muscles bunch and flex with every move.__

__

__Tracing Buck’s body with his eyes, Eddie catalogues every single detail to memory. From the way Evan’s broad shoulders are flexing, to his strong thick arms with bulging muscles, to the smooth line and curve of his back, and the two little dimples that lie above that perfect round ass that has been haunting Eddie’s dreams for longer than he’d like to admit. Eddie felt his cock stir at the sight, begging him to go over there, attach himself to Evan’s back and rut against his perfect ass while running his hands all over Buck’s glistening body._ _

____

However, before things could escalate, the moment breaks when Hen comes downstairs, notices him staring and smirks while commenting, “Don’t forget to wipe your little drool puddle on the floor Eddie. Otherwise, you might just trip and fall on it.” 

____

Jumping a little, Eddie hastily wrenches his eyes away from the mouth-watering sight, hoping his face doesn’t reflect the heat he can feeling creeping up on his face and neck. Berating himself in his mind for ogling his _very straight_ best friend, who he has a crush on, like a creep, and getting caught in the act too, leaves him feeling embarrassed throughout the day. A fact made worse by Buck being his usual self and asking Eddie, voice full of concern and a furrow between his brows, “You look _very_ tensed man. Is there anything I can do to relieve the tension?” _Yes._ Eddie thinks, imagining quite a few inappropriate ways Evan can help him _relieve some tension._

____

Dios. It was going to be a long day. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if I missed any tags.  
> Comments and kudos make me a very happy woman and give me the inspiration to keep writing :D  
> Stay tuned for more!


	2. Stoking the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck splashes water all over himself. Eddie feels his possessiveness rise to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!   
> Most of these chapters are pretty tame, the last chapter is the reason for the Explicit rating ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. I really suck at summaries.

2\. Stoking the flames 

When asked later, Eddie would fervently refuse to accept the spark of possessiveness and smug satisfaction he had felt when he saw Buck in his clothes. _With DIAZ written on the back in bold lettering._

It started as a normal day. Both of them were 10 hours into their 18-hour shift when a mighty shout of “GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT” came from the bathroom, making Eddie jump up and run, only to find out Evan standing there all wet and miserable, looking like a drowned cat.

Laughing uproariously, Eddie asked, “What the hell happened here?” with tears streaming down his face from laughing too hard. 

“The faucet broke man,” Evan said with a pout, “And I tried to fix it, but instead of turning it off I turned it the other way round and all the water splashed on me! To make things worse I don’t have an extra T-shirt with me,” he ended with a whine, looking at him hopefully. 

“Clearly,” deadpanned Eddie. “Come on let’s get you into different clothes. I might have an extra T-shirt in my bag.”

“Thanks man,” Buck said, looking at him with his patent puppy dog eyes and whipping his T-shirt off, exposing his beautiful body glistening with water. Eddie had a hard (ha!) time taking his eyes off the mesmerizing sight. He numbly passed Buck his T-shirt, only to have his brain short-circuit when he realised it was one of his LAFD training T-shirts with D-I-A-Z written in the back in big bold letters. 

Eddie was sure he looked comical, standing there with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and blown, with his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides barely resisting the urge to grab Buck and kiss him senseless. He could just imagine, leaning over Evan, thrusting into his body while Evan lies there and takes it with his red lips hanging open, face flushing all while wearing Eddie’s name on his back as if a brand, a claim. Faintly he heard Buck muttering a “thanks man” while struggling to look anywhere other than how the T-shirt was just a little too tight around Buck’s shoulders making the fabric stretch tight over his pecs. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Whenever he laid eyes on Buck and saw the T-shirt heat would flash through him like lightning leaving him breathless and too hot under his clothes. Shaking his head to clear thoughts of Buck from his mind, Eddie tried to focus on the game he was playing with Chim, hoping that the day would end early so that he can hightail it outta here as soon as possible, otherwise, he didn’t know how long he could resist Evan, looking like that, wearing his name and showing off his muscles. 

The last thing he wanted was to make Buck uncomfortable by doing something stupid and broadcasting his feelings for the whole station to see. Eddie valued their friendship too much to ruin it by his stupid feelings, thank you very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dumbassess I swear!   
> More coming soon!


	3. Sultry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck takes some help from Hen. Eddie forgets to English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's the 3rd chapter for ya'll. I hope you guys like it.  
> Only 3 more chapters to go :(  
> Enjoy!

3\. Sultry eyes 

It was another simple day at work, with nothing more than a few easy calls, thankfully. But Eddie was bored. There had been no calls for the last 1 hour and he was too awake to even try taking a nap. He had been on his phone for some time, going down a black hole of random youtube videos, but even that had become annoying. Heaving a sigh Eddie looked around hoping to find someone to accompany him, which in itself was odd as he always had Buck with him. Realising that neither Buck nor Hen were anywhere to be found Eddie got up and started a game with Chimney, hoping to distract himself.

A few minutes later he finally understood why both Hen and Evan were missing and as he looked up at Evan’s face his breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide. Evan was standing there, nonchalant as ever, with his hair decidedly messy and curly, smudged eyeliner on his lower lashes, flushed cheeks and bitten red lips.

“Wow man,” said Chimney, “You look hot!” 

Buck grinned at Chim looking cocky and muttering a quick “Thank you” in response. Hen kept shooting Eddie smug looks, smirking at him. Eddie was sure his face was stuck on the same awe-struck expression for the past God knows how many minutes.

“Yeah,” croaked out Eddie. “You-you look good…very good. Very very good,” Eddie stuttered out not being able to take his eyes off of Buck.

His cheeks reddening further, Buck ducked his head, saying a bashful “Thank you Eddie” while biting his lips and fluttering his eyes. Eddie was sure, that had they been alone, Eddie would’ve been up and into Buck’s space, begging him to let Eddie show just how good Buck looked. He wanted to worship Buck, take care of him and love him like he deserves. He also wanted to see Buck’s beautiful blue and lined eyes all glassy and hazy with pleasure that Eddie brought him. Probably by sinking to his knees and sucking Buck's brain out through his dick.

Throughout the day, Evan kept shooting him these looks. Full of intent and come-hither eyes. Eddie didn’t know if Buck realised he was doing it, but Eddie realized suddenly that maybe, _maybe_ he did have a chance with Buck after all. Now only if he could grow some balls and let Buck know how he feels. 

Eddie sighs once again, cursing his mind for coming up with false hope; his mind now churning with a million different scenarios where Eddie could ruin their friendship forever by acting on his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Thoughts/predictions/suggestions, let me know below!


	4. A Little Bit of Courage is What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie once again becomes speechless in Buck's presence. But at last, he has some realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is an idiot okay?  
> It takes time for him to get facts through his head.  
> Enjoy!

4\. A Little Bit of Courage is What You Need 

Eddie had a problem. And it was all Evan’s fault; Evan, who seemed to be intent on ruining Eddie’s life. Evan, who was partnered with Eddie in cleaning the rig, and who was doing so shirtless, slick with sweat and a little bit of soap water that had splashed on them. _Dios, why can’t I have a single moment of peace?_ wondered Eddie while mentally imagining all of their ugliest cases to get rid of his boner. 

Eddie himself was wearing a grey tank top and trying his best to concentrate on scrubbing the rig till it was squeaky clean. Buck, again, kept throwing him these _looks_. All red-faced and grinning cockily, eyes sparkling with something Eddie was too scared to name. Whenever Buck noticed him staring, he would do something like wink, or smirk at him making Eddie flush and look away. Eddie could feel they were on the razor edge of something. Only if he could do something. _Anything._ Eddie could almost feel the time slipping out of his hands. Something in his heart telling him that if he didn’t get his act together sooner, Buck would eventually give up on this game they’re playing and move on.

Eddie knew that Evan was purposefully bending over at any given reason because each time he did, Eddie’s eyes would zero in on his perfect ass and he would continue staring until Buck would turn around and look at him invitingly. 

Eddie wanted to wipe the cocky smirk right off of Buck’s face. He wanted to bend Evan over right there, pull his pants down to his knees and just sink into his warmth. He could just imagine the tight squeeze around his cock and he groaned out loud, cursing in Spanish, making Buck look at him in concern. Waving him off Eddie took a few deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart and to hopefully get miraculously rid of his raging boner. 

He realised today that Evan wanted Eddie as much as Eddie wanted him. And God, Eddie wanted nothing more than to act on these desires. But knowing that this was neither the time nor the place to act on them he willed them away.

He could see the frustration and some amount of anger on Buck’s face when Eddie picked up scrubbing the rig again. Looking at him for a bit longer, Evan sighed loudly before moving further away to pick up where he left off. Eddie could almost physically feel the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it :D  
> Comments and kudos give me life!  
> Thoughts/predictions/suggestions - drop em below!


	5. Family Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck being his cute self. Bobby gives Eddie some much-needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, there's nothing sexier than a person who loves children and is good with them, okay?  
> I know this wasn't exactly Buck trying to 'seduce' Eddie, it was more of trying to show Eddie that he'll always love Chris even if they don't work out.  
> He can't help it if poor Eddie's turned on by watching Buck be such a dad now can he?

5\. Family man 

Once a month, the whole family gathered at Bobby and Athena’s for a barbecue night. This day was a highlight for everyone as nothing was better than some good ol' family bonding over food and drinks while watching the kids, and Buck, run around. 

Before, Eddie hadn’t realised how much watching Buck playing with kids and taking care of them would turn him on and make him drool while simultaneously making him yearn and pine, imagining their future with Christopher and maybe one or two little ones running around, hanging off of Evan. 

However, since he realised how ass over tits he was in love with Evan he couldn’t help but raptly watch Buck, who was currently carrying a giggling Christopher on his shoulders and chasing Denny and Harry around the garden, while May laughed and recorded them on her phone. His heart ached with the force of his yearning, he could just imagine how seamlessly Buck would fit into his and Christopher’s life, he was already family to them. 

He was so gone on watching Buck and imagining a similar future with them and their kids, that it took him a second to realize that the chair beside him was no longer empty. Bobby was sitting there, looking at Buck with the same fond fatherly expression that had become a regular occurrence both in and out of the field. “You should tell him, you know. He looks at you the same way you’re looking at him now. You must know he loves you too?” said Bobby gently. 

Eddie sighed and said miserably, “I don’t know if I can Bobby. I’m just so scared. He is so important to me and to Christopher, I don’t want to do anything that might jeopardize what we have. I would never forgive myself if I made him run away. Christopher would never forgive me if I did something to take away his Buck.” 

Bobby scoffs loudly, turning so that he’s looking Eddie straight in the eyes when he says, “You know that’s not true. There’s nothing in this world that will make Buck run away from you Eddie. That boy loves you. And even if, God forbid, things went south between you two, no power in this world can make Buck stay away from Christopher. Buck loves him like his own. Besides, we’re firefighters Eddie, every day we run into life-threatening situations not knowing if we’ll come back out. Don’t you think it’s better to take a leap of faith and live, rather than regret something later? Buck loves you, Eddie, he’s just waiting for you catch up,” and with that Bobby went inside to help set the table. 

Agreeing silently, Eddie shifted his eyes towards Evan once again. God, just seeing him being so gentle and great with kids made Eddie want to take Evan to bed and show him just how much he loves him till all Evan can remember is Eddie’s name; and then get down on one knee and propose.

This, Eddie decides, is what he wants for the rest of his life. Evan, Christopher and him - a perfect little family. Knowing that Bobby is right, Eddie decides to have faith in Buck and take that chance. Now only if he knew how he was supposed to make a move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it.   
> Just one more chapter till we see these idiots resolve their shit.  
> What do ya'll think Buck's gonna do?   
> Thoughts/predictions/suggestions - let me know below!


	6. Ocean Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck finally gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Can't believe I finished another fic.  
> This chapter got out of hand. I hadn't expected such a long chapter, but well, our boys decided to take their own sweet time.  
> Enjoy!!!

+1. Ocean Blue 

As it turns out, Buck got tired of waiting for Eddie to make a move and took out the big guns. It’s as they say ‘go big or go home’, isn’t it? 

Eddie had been agonizing over how to make a move on Buck and show him that he too was interested in seeing where their relationship could go for a week now. He didn’t want something grand; neither did he want something completely casual. He was contemplating just going up to Buck one day and planting one on him when the fates decided that they’d had enough of Eddie’s pity-party. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about making the first move anymore. 

When Buck had asked if he wanted to hang out at the loft on their off day, Eddie hadn’t hesitated to respond with an enthusiastic hell yeah. Christopher was at a sleepover at Hen and Karen’s with Denny so Eddie was free to let loose and enjoy a guy’s night with Buck. _Alone_

Both of them were wearing soft, comfortable and worn sweatpants and t-shirts, lounging around and just enjoying being with each other. The air between them was charged sexual tension, swirling with potential. Both of them were dancing a dangerous dance, waiting to see who would move first, looking at each other with heavy looks laden with intent. Unsurprisingly it was Eddie whose resolve broke first like a flimsy house of cards. 

They had ordered some pizza and were talking about random stuff when it happened. Buck had gotten up to put the pizza boxes away when he accidentally dropped a napkin. As he bent down to pick it up, Eddie’s eyes were instantly drawn to the bright flash of lacy, ocean blue that was peeking out from the top of Buck’s sweatpants that had slipped down a little while he was sitting. 

Before he knew it, Eddie’s hands had moved down to Bucks ass, and plucked at the panties. It was as if his mind had no control over where his hands went. 

“Ed-Eddie?” questioned Buck, looking back at him with his big blue eyes, looking apprehensive with heat in his eyes and a little bit of hope hiding underneath. 

“How long have you been wearing those, cariño?” asked Eddie in a whisper. He couldn’t recognise his own voice it was so low and husky. 

“Since before-before you got here” stuttered out Buck with a red face, with a glint in his eyes. 

Eddie groaned, thinking about Buck sitting there all evening with pretty blue panties stretched over his perfect round ass and straining over his dick. “Fuck baby. Why'd you wear them baby? Did you want to look all pretty for me? Do they make you feel pretty darlin'?” asked Eddie, moving his hands beneath the sweats and seeing no resistance from Evan, grabbing at Buck’s silk encased ass and kneading it gently. 

“I… I… I like how they feel against my skin. They make me feel so pretty and sexy… I wore them hoping you would see them, that you’d like them...Do you like them Eddie?” asked Buck sultrily, looking over his shoulders to gauge Eddie’s reaction before pushing his ass further into Eddie’s hands and biting his lips tantalisingly. 

Eddie exhaled loudly, “Dios querido, you have no idea what you do to me do you? What you make me wanna do to you? Fuck.” 

“What do you wanna do to me baby? Do you wanna see me in my pretty little panties? Do you want to push your hands down them and grab my dick? Do you want to fuck me baby? Tell me…” 

“Why don’t I show you darlin'? You up for that or are you all bark and no bite?” challenged Eddie. 

“Oh baby, I’m more than up for it.” And with that Evan made a break for it. Walking swiftly up the stairs to his bed, shedding his clothes on the way. Buck couldn't help but giggle softly to himself, patting himself on his back, glad that his plan worked. _Fucking finally._

Breaking out of his stunned stupor Eddie followed Buck’s lead and walked up the stairs swiftly while ridding himself of all his clothes. What he saw upstairs almost made him lose his footing on the stairs, barely able to catch himself from stumbling Eddie couldn't help but take a few minutes to admire the picture Buck made lying in bed in all his naked glory wearing only a pair of skimpy panties that did nothing to hide his impressive bulge. And all of it was for him. _Fuck._

Reaching the bed Eddie laid himself on top of Buck and finally got his mouth on Evan, tasting his lips for the first time. Dear God... They were just how he had imagined. Plump, soft and so so pliable. Ravishing his mouth Eddie's tongue shyly entered Buck’s mouth and tangled with his tongue. Both of them letting out little moans of pleasure at finally tasting each other. 

Slowly trailing his hands down Buck’s body, Eddie’s hands mapped the curves, ridges and planes of it while moving on from Buck’s mouth to suck biting bruises on his neck. He groaned loudly and whispered Evan’s name like a prayer when Evan trailed his hands down his back and grabbed onto Eddie’s ass to grind their cocks together. The rough fabric of the panties felt perfect on his sensitive flesh. 

“Evan…baby please, I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside you, can I please baby? I'll open you up nice and slow and fuck you so good baby... please Evan, tell me I can,” begged Eddie, out of his mind with pleasure and desperate for Evan. 

Wordlessly handing him the bottle of lube Evan blushed and said shyly, “I’m already ready for you Eddie… I – I had hoped tonight would end this way and I got myself all nice and relaxed for you… “ 

“Dios mio, mi amor. You're going to be the death of me. Not only did you plan this, but you also prepped yourself for me baby? Fuck baby, I can just imagine you playing with your hole, hoping it was going to be filled later on I can imagine how empty you must be feeling baby. Let me fix that,” murmured Eddie huskily while opening the bottle of lube and slicking himself up. 

Pulling aside Evan’s panties Eddie felt his cock throb at the sight of his tight pink hole glistening with lube and spasming with anticipation. Eddie rubbed the tip of his dick against Buck, eyes rolling back at the feel of the heat and already imagining how it would feel to finally give in. But before he did, he ordered gently, “Look at me baby…” then leaning down to kiss Buck, Eddie whispered in his ear, “Next time I'm gonna take my time with you and open you up on my tongue and then my fingers till you're desperate for me and then, only then am I going to fuck you. Understand?” and just as Buck started to nod his assent Eddie started pushing in, panting harshly at the sinful squeeze. 

Waiting for Buck to adjust after he was completely in, Eddie peppered kisses all over his face, and when Buck nodded he started to thrust. Going slow at first, Eddie began to slam harder and faster the closer he got to the edge. He could feel Buck was close too from the way his eyes were scrunched up in pleasure. 

Trailing his hands down Eddie's sweaty slicked back, Evan grabbed onto his ass, pulling Eddie in tighter and changing the angle just so. He was rewarded immediately when the next thrust, and each one after that, started to ram right into his prostate. Buck let out a shout as his body jolted from the pleasure coursing through him. 

Eddie knew he had hit jackpot when Buck started shouting and mewling, raking his nails sharply down Eddie’s back leaving deep red marks that would be visible for the next few days. Picking up the pace, Eddie started nibbling on Evan’s ear and neck, biting down harshly on the juncture between his neck and collarbone. That seemed to be Buck’s undoing and he came in his panties with a shout of Eddie's name, arching his back. “Aww baby, such a good boy, making a mess of your pretty little panties just for me… Fuck Evan, I'm going to cum,” groaned out Eddie, chasing his pleasure. 

Mustering up the last of his energy, Buck whispered in Eddie's ear, “Yes please Eddie. Cum in me. I wanna feel your cum shoot deep inside me and leak out of me when you pull out… please baby, I've been so good, give it to me.” And how could Eddie ever ignore a plea like that? He came almost immediately, moaning and grunting, stuttering his hips, before collapsing on top of Buck to catch his breath.

Buck instantly put his arms around Eddie, pulling him close as he felt his body sag with exhaustion. But no matter how exhausted he was, he couldn’t go to sleep. His stomach was churning, trying to figure what it meant for them now. Would it be the same between them? Or would things change? Does Eddie feel the same all-consuming love and desire that Buck felt or was this just a one-time thing? His mind kept going in circles. 

A few minutes later Eddie got up and fetched two bottles of water and a washcloth. Pulling a sleepy Buck against him Eddie made him drink his bottle while cleaning him up gently and taking off his panties finally. Sleepily Buck muttered, “Did you mean it when you said next time?” unable to hide his nerves.

“Oh amor, of course I meant it. I'm not letting you go now that I've got you. I love you, baby. Now please go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow,” said Eddie looking at Buck with eyes full of love and kissing his forehead. 

Feeling relief at hearing Eddie’s words Bucks was able to finally give in to the exhaustion pulling at his bones. Murmuring a faint “I love you too” Buck dropped off to sleep tangled around Eddie and snoring softly. Cherishing and committing this moment to memory Eddie too let his eyes close holding Evan tighter against him. 

Later, Eddie would take out Buck on their first date. They’d tell Christopher, who would cheer loudly and crush his Buck into a hug. 

Later, Eddie would finally fulfil his fantasies and get down on one knee for Buck, who would cry and let out a choked _‘yes’_.

But for now, both of them relished in their closeness and fell asleep dreaming about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read it! Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
> Let me know your thoughts on this final chapter, please!  
> I have another sexy Buddie WIP. I have it all planned out, just wanna write out the first few chaps and then I'll start posting. So, don't forget to subscribe if you wanna be notified! :P


End file.
